<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Final Thoughts by wishfulFeline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375420">Final Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline'>wishfulFeline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Phantump Hop AU, and why hop became a phantump and victor didnt, what happened before leon found their bodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hop and Victor have been lost in the Slumbering Weald to the point their lives are on the line. As they succumb to the cold that has captured them, they share their very last feelings to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Final Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hahaha. you fool. you dare make a sword and shield AU and expect me to NOT add trainshipping? foolish. if youre gonna make them die together you bet im gonna make them die *together*<br/>AU created by galarsun on tumblr thanks for hurting me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Victor could’ve cried if he wasn’t so dehydrated. He sat hunched over at the base of a tree, hands tucked into his armpits in a desperate attempt to keep warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should get up and look more?” Victor asked, voice hoarse. He looked over at Hop who looked paler by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...can’t get up,” Hop croaked out. He met Victor’s eyes and they could both see each other’s brutal pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t?!” Victor wailed. He couldn’t possibly have gotten so weak so quickly. It’d only been a few days, so he certainly—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t stand either. Victor tried to rise to his feet, but stumbled forward and over after just a few steps towards Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be because we haven’t eaten,” Victor justified. “We need to try and—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor, there was so much I wanted to do together…” Hop whimpered. If Victor hadn’t fallen closer to him he probably wouldn’t hear Hop. “We were gonna make it to the Champion Cup together. A-And we were gonna battle in front of that huge audience and our battle was gonna be so amazing that regardless of which of us won, everyone would remember us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop speaking in the past tense, dammit!” Victor shouted. “All of that is gonna happen! Once we get out here, we’re gonna do all of that and so much more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would deny their low likelihood of survival until his last breaths, he swore it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to die. We’re going to die here. If someone was going to find us, they would’ve already. I just hope no one else got lost in here too…” Hop cried. He closed his eyes tightly and grimaced. His body hurt so much it was starting to go numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it! Stop it, Hop! You aren’t going to die, you can’t die Hop!” Victor shouted. He crawled closer to Hop, hands burning on the frozen grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to die...I don’t want to die, but we’re going to die. I’m scared. It’s so cold,” Hop said softly, voice shaking and teeth chattering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here! Here, come here,” Victor insisted, scooting up behind Hop. Hop leaned back into Victor who hugged him tightly. Victor rest his face on the back of Hop’s head and hated how little warmth Hop was giving off. Victor doubted he gave off much more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss Lee so much. And mum, and Gloria...I’m happy you’re here with me. I don’t want to be all alone,” Hop whispered. His eyes were glassy and out of focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I...I’m happy to be with you too,” Victor stammered. Arceus, he would give </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get back home with Hop before it was too late. But if they had to suffer, he was intensely grateful he too wasn’t alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so cold,” Hop whispered, voice small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wanted to rip his heart out of his chest. Why had this happened? Why did this happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hop </span>
  </em>
  <span>who had all these dreams he still wanted to make come true?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to die without saying it once. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Victor decided. He once thought these were feelings he wanted to take to the grave, but now that he was walking right into it he didn’t want them to remain unheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop forced a smile Victor couldn’t see. “I’m happy. I love you too…I’m going to sleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor’s heart aches so hard he fears that’ll kill him before the cold does. “I...I don’t…” Victor started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want you to go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Okay. I’ll stay with you until you wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Let’s go home together, okay?” Hop said. He started to go limp in Victor’s hug. Victor just held on tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Goodnight, Hop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Victor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop spent his last moments thinking how much he wanted to see his family again.</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span>Victor spent his last moments thinking how much he hated fate for taking Hop away from him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Victor clung to Hop to his very last breath. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also b4 anyone mentions it imma say pokemon probably were the ones who nudged their bodies apart to the way they looked when they got found....let me dream......</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>